Oh No, Not...
by Galahan
Summary: An Elrond, Glorfindel, and Legolas fic. Beware the dangers of lunch with Glorfindel! It would seem that Elrond is the one to suffer today, and the only way to help him is... Ha! Like I'm telling you now? Read and find out! And then Review, of course.


Disclaimer: I don't own Lotr. As if you couldn't figure that out on your own.

Archive: You want it, you got it. Just tell me where it's going.

A/N: Thanks to Skyfire's generator. And to Carolyn, who seems remarkably like this Legolas... One last thing: REVIEW! Please?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Oh no, not...

He was in Minas Tirith when it happened. He was eating lunch with Glorfindel, in fact. It was therefore not much of a surprise, as eating lunch with Glorfindel often had calamitous results on other elves. But still, Elrond was upset by... (gasp)... the urge.

Glorfindel must have noticed that something was wrong (he DID have a lot of practice, after all) because he asked, "Is something wrong, my lord?"

Elrond simply nodded and attempted to resume eating and look absolutely horrified at the same time. But the tablecloth reminded him so much of...

"Might I ask what?" Glorfindel politely asked. Elrond nodded, then looked absolutely horrified again. Glorfindel attempted to be comforting. 'What ever it is, I'm sure we can fix it. We always do." Elrond didn't appear to be comforted. "We've never faced anything like this before." Elrond paused a moment, the whispered, "I have an overwhelming urge to visit a talkative dragon."

Glorfindel gasped and paled considerably. "Perhaps... perhaps something can be done, my lord. There could be other solutions..." Elrond sadly shook his head. "We both know that there is only one possibility." Glorfindel slowly nodded, all the remaining color draining from his face. He buried his face in his hands and mumbled, "I... I will miss you, my lord."

****

{^Two hours later^} 

"Whatever happens, don't let me out of there. Promise me that you won't, Glorfindel." Seeing the other elven lord's hesitation, Elrond added, "You know it's the only way." Glorfindel reluctantly nodded. " I just wish you didn't have to go through this, my lord." Elrond smiled rather fakely and said, "I'm sure it won't drive me anywhere near as crazy as it did Galadriel."

"Is that possible, my lord?" Glorfindel muttered as Elrond entered the small, box-like room he was to stay in for an entire day. Elrond either ignored him or didn't hear. When Elrond slammed against the locked door a moment later screaming, "Let me out! Glorfindel! Help me! He's going to get me!" Glorfindel sighed. Perhaps it was possible, after all. He began to believe even more strongly when the sound of hysterical sobbing came through the door a few moments later.

Inside the small, window-less room, Elrond was counting the seconds until he could get out of there. He was very upset that it was still a phenomenally high number. Next to him stood Legolas. Legolas was dressed up in what looked like a child's Halloween costume. He wore a too-small dragon mask, sported plastic claws and a little plastic tail, and wore a lizard scale-printed shirt and leggings. And he was chattering incessantly.

"And I tried to tell them but they didn't listen to me. No one ever listens to me. They never take me seriously because they think I talk too much but anyway I was telling them that I get to dress up in a dragon costume and talk to people and it is so cool and my costume is really neat, don't you think? Of course you do, although pink would look so much better on me, after all this shade almost, almost clashes with my beautiful blonde hair, doesn't it? But they thought I talked too much so they wouldn't let me show them how to look really cool because I'm sure that once they saw my awesome dragon costume they would just love it. Or maybe..." He went on and on.

Elrond was beginning to think that Legolas didn't even need to stop for breath. It was going to be a very, very long day. The number of seconds left to go was still astronomically high. _Well_, he thought to himself, _At least now I can understand why Galadriel does some of the things she does. _For some strange reason, this thought was almost scarier than spending the rest of the day locked up with Legolas.

The End

The plotbunny was: Elrond gets an urge to visit a talkative dragon while eating lunch in Minas Tirith.

A/N: Like? No like? Click the little box down there and tell me. It's not that hard. Really.


End file.
